


Getting In Too Deep

by XiaolinShowdownFan12345



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Feels, Father Figure, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, John Silver POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaolinShowdownFan12345/pseuds/XiaolinShowdownFan12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought a fifteen-year-old boy could become more dear to me than the treasure that I have been searching for for years" -John Silver. This is Treasure Planet from Silver's POV mixed in with my own scenes about Silver and Jim's father/son relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

I was Long John Silver - The pirate and cyborg that had been searching for Treasure Planet for over 20 years now, but being unsuccessful in finding it. Treasure Planet was a planet full of gold hidden somewhere on the surface. The only way to track down that planet was by a golden sphere - also known as the treasure map. I'd looked high and low for that orb, tearing apart hundreds of planets during my hunt. But it was all nothing except a waste of time. Until one fateful day - I found him.

Billy Bones; the old cabin boy that used to work for Captain Flint. I'd spotted him at a bar. I went there with my crew to take a small break and stock up on supplies. I was far too restless to enjoy any of it. It was then that I noticed him, sitting alone at one of the tables. Three empty chairs surrounded him. With that hat and coat, I hardly recognized the guy. It was the big chest by his feet that gave him away. I wasted no time in barking orders at my crew. They threw the rum aside, attempting to close the space between Billy Bones and the exit.

For an old turtle, he sure knew how to fight. Before I even had time to blink, he smashed the fire extinguisher. Smoke blocked my vision. I could only make out a large silhouette disappearing out the door. We wasted no time in running after him, leaving the smoky bar and entering the fresh air. A trail of smoke shot across the sky. With help from my cyborg eye, I could clearly see that it was a small spacecraft. No doubt that it was Billy Bones. Fortunately, my ship was not far. We were sailing across the galaxy before I knew it. Chasing after our prey.

Now here we are in the present, same scenery. The small aircraft took the lead, our large ship not far behind. A trail of smoke flew through the empty abyss. At this rate, he would escape us with ease. My mismatched eyes scanned the deck. My crew loaded their guns and took fire at the aircraft, too far away to get a single hit. The purple lights flew into the distance, disappearing into the darkness. I released an angry growl until my eyes fell upon the ship's cannon. It had enough power to reach that old geezer.

Feeling time slipping away from me, I barked orders at my crew, "Aim th' cannon!" My eyes followed Grwnge, one of my crew members, as he rushed over to the unsupervised cannon, plopping himself in the seat. His giant hands covered the joy stick. I watched in suspense as he lined the weapon up with the aircraft. With a single flick of the wrist, a giant purple laser ball shot out. It moved at a hundred miles an hour, lighting the whole dark sky in the fiery glow. A smirk tugged at the corners of my lips as it made contact with the aircraft, leaving a huge, black dent in its place.

The loud bang echoed through the air. It was like music to my ears. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, nodding in satisfactory. Smoke erupted in the distance. My gaze followed it downwards, plummeting towards a planet down below. Now we could track him down with ease and receive our prize. It wouldn't be long until I had that map in my hands. I could just about touch that treasure. Gold... Jewels... Fortune! It was only a galaxy away. But enough daydreaming, our mission was not over yet until we got that guy.

My gaze found Turnbuckle standing at the helm, his tentacle wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. "Brin' 'er down, Mister Turnbuckle," I ordered the four-armed-alien.

Mister Turnbuckle did a salute with his two spare arms. "Aye Captain." He twisted the wheel to one side. The ship lowered towards the unknown planet. I believed it was called Montressor. I had traveled to many planets, but I'd never been to this one before. It looked a bit too dull and lifeless for my taste. Guess that was why I'd never bothered travelling here.

The ground shook slightly, breaking me from my thoughts. It took only a second to realize that we had arrived at our destination. The ship hovered a few feet above the ground. Too big and heavy to land, and not enough parking space for us. It looked as if we were going to have to ride down on long boats. I barked out orders towards my crew, pointing to those I wanted to accompany me and for the others to guard the ship.

In no time, I was sitting in the small boat, floating down towards the ground with my eager looking crew. The smiles on their faces told me they would be willing to jump from this height and run to that aircraft to beat up Billy Bones for that map. They were leaning so far over, I was afraid they would all fall off and be dead from the impact. 

However, I must admit that I couldn't keep the grin off my own face as I thought about that map and the loot of a thousand worlds. I was already imagining what I would spend all that money on. Of course, I would need to wear a disguise. I was an outlaw after all. I felt something wet roll down my neck, feeling a chill running up my skin, resisting the urge to shiver. More droplets made contact with my skin, drenching me in water. It was then that I realized it had started raining. The clouds were as gray as smoke.

I landed the long boat next to a small wooden house that was perched on a hill. The first thing my crew did was attack the aircraft, guns held high in defense. I ascended towards my crew, my cyborg arm switched into a gun, ready for battle. Not that it would be much of a fight. All of us against him, the thought almost made me laugh. My eager look morphed into confusion as my crew faced me, guns lowered. "He's not in there," said one of them.

My glare hardened, feeling my body beginning to tense up from the anger that was building up inside. I just wanted to smash a rock to let all this rage out! My hands automatically clenched up into large fists, matching my mood. With one angry glance at my crew, I noticed they were shaking, creating distance between me and them. I surely would had tackled each and every one of them for letting that old turtle get away. But instead, I deeply breathed in and out, controlling my temper. After doing this repeatedly, I felt more relaxed and ready to find Billy Bones. 

My gaze took no time in finding the wooden house my eyes had landed on moments ago. It was the only place close enough for that old turtle to escape to. Whoever lived there must had seen Billy Bones crash onto the deck and decided to help him. Big mistake. "Let's head ta t'at house. He is sure ta be t'ere," I ordered, my voice full of determination.

My crew and I hastily made our way down the dirt path, guns held high. A line of light invaded my vision, using my organic hand to shield my eyes from the beam. It only took me a moment to realize someone had rolled the curtain up a crack, just enough for the stranger to peer out of. But just as fast as it slid opened, it closed just as quick. The thunder roared across the sky like a hungry beast. Once we reached the run down inn, I attempted to open it the old fashion way; by using the door knob. Just as I thought... It was locked...

Without hesitating, I swiftly switched my cyborg arm into a cannon. Not giving my crew any warning before blasting the door down. The purple laser flew straight through the wood like liquid, leaving a huge gaping whole in its place.

I allowed my crew access to the house first. Running in, they began ripping it apart, desperately searching for the map. Loud clatters filled the small area. One of the pirates smashed the ceiling lamp during all the rush. Fire formed on the ground, dancing along the floor in a graceful way. Warmth surrounded my body, sensing it growing hotter in here. My gaze flickered from the red and orange flames towards the ground where a familiar body laid, formerly known as Billy Bones. I gently kicked him, but he didn't even stir. The old sea dog was good as gone. I noticed his old chest lying beside him, wide opened. It was as if it was begging me to look inside. I eagerly leaned over the chest, a grin forming on my lips. I stared into the dark leather box, scanning it over with my night vision. My excitement soon faded into disappointment, realizing it was nothing but an empty chest. The map was gone.

"Where is it?" I heard a shout, bringing me back to reality. Clatters of kitchen ware alerted me of my crew's presence once again, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

I heaved myself back onto my two feet with a soft grunt. "It's got to be here somewhere!" another voice said, the same rage in his tone. A loud bang caused me to flinch. I lifted my gaze to see a table had been flipped over, next to it stood one my smallest crew member, roughly breathing through his mouth in frustration.

My gaze switched towards the stairs, the only thing that seemed undamaged in this small house. Surely the owners of this place must had fled onto the second floor. There was nowhere else they could be. Pointing to the stairs, I glared directly at my crew. "Find it!" They immediately got the hint, dashing up the wooden steps, guns in hands. Nodding in satisfaction, I followed slowly behind, holding up my cyborg hand which I had changed into a gun. My mismatched eyes scanned the area as I continued my way to the top, keeping my guard up. I could smell the strong scent of smoke, growing stronger as it multiplied. Eventually, I decided to hold a hand over my nose to prevent inhaling the smoke.

I finally reached the top, hearing the loud thud as my cyborg feet touched the wood. My eyes immediately spotted my crew, they were looking out the window, their backs turned to me. Raising an eyebrow, I trudged over to the bunch, roughly pushing past them. I could feel the glares on the back of my neck, but wasn't bothered by it. I was far too busy staring in shock at what I saw outside. In the distance was a carriage riding away, obviously it was the people that lived here. I felt my blood boiling. My hands clenched into fists so tightly that they were turning pale white. "Blast it!" I slammed my cyborg fist into the nearest wall, making a huge gaping hole. Well, it was not like this house wasn't already destroyed. I pulled my hand back, shaking off bits of rock that had fallen from the crack.

Turning back around, I stared into the fearful faces of my crew. They instantly locked eyes with me, standing up straight like soldiers, hands at their sides.

"N-Now what should we do, Captain?" Onus asked. He was a short little fellow with eight eyes poking out from the top of his head. He had a green body of a slug with tiny arms.

Rubbing my chin, I took a step forward, their eyes widened in fear. "T'ose people will be wantin' ta go to Treasure Planet after t'ey find out t'at orb is a map. We will be hired as t'eir crew," I explained with a smirk, my eyes gazing out the window, staring into the darkness of the night. "We will strike 'em w'en we get ta Treasure Planet." My crew members exchanged grins, murmuring their agreements. I smirked, staring up at the thousands of stars in the sky, blinking down on me. 

Those people were going to regret they ever found that map. Tomorrow, we were heading to the Space Port.


	2. Jim and Silver's First Meeting

What was I going to do? I had promised my crew that we would plan a mutiny on the ship. The only hard part was trying to find the person that possessed the map. I didn't know where to look first. I was unable to see their faces before they escaped out the window. 

I slumped against a brick wall, enjoying a can of purp juice. My crew were back on the ship. I ordered them to stay behind to prevent drawing attention to outselves. I released a sigh, tossing the empty can into the closest bin. 

"Excuse me, sir." Hearing a voice, I looked up. It appeared the man was not speaking to me. He was talking to another person not that far from where I stood. The man resembled a dog, wearing fancy clothes that suggested he was rich. I was about to head back to my ship, but caught a few interesting words. "Do you know anybody that can help me find a crew? You see... I... Um... Found this golden sphere. It leads to an uncharted planet."

"Sorry, but I can't help you. Maybe you should go into one of the offices. They'll help you find a ship for your science work," the man replied, directing a finger at one of the buildings.

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much."

"Good Luck." The man waved goodbye and left the canid. 

This was my chance. I rushed over to the man before he even had time to move. "Excuse me." Once I caught his attention, I continued, "I 'eard ye were lookin' for a crew."

"Well... Um... Yes, yes I am," he stuttered, his gaze flicking to my cyborg arm. 

I smiled. "Well, look no further. Yer got yer self a fine lookin' crew right 'ere." 

"Oh, you know a crew?" Hope shone in his eyes.

"O' course. I know 'ow ta sail a ship, I would make a fine Captain!" I explained cheerfully.

The Doc met my gaze, fidgeting with his hands. "Well... I actually already got a Captain and a first Mate. All I need is a crew and a cook." He flinched as if I was going to get angry and attack him.

I admit that I was disappointed to hear that. Now there were more people that we had to get rid of during this voyage. But I still had a whole crew. There were only three people anyway. "T'en it's settled. I'll be th' ship's cook."

"Oh, you cook?" He sounded a bit surprised. He, once again, eyed my cyborg arm.

Grinning, I nodded in understanding. "Ah, ya mean t'is t'ing." I flexed my cyborg fingers in front of his face. "Ye'll be surprised 'ow handy it is. Anyway, 'ave we got ourselves a deal." I held out my flesh hand.

"Oh... Um... Of course. Definitly." He nervously shook my hand.

"Good... Now w'en do ya set sail?" I asked, unable to keep the eagerness from my voice.

"Oh, in a week. The ship is called the R.L.S Legacy. It will be docked right here." The man pointed to the docks.

"Good. The sooner, the better." I let out a loud laugh. I could hear the man attempting to join in, but it sounded nervous and forced. "Now, it's just you t'at's settin' sail aboard the ship, right?"

"Well, no. There is someone else." 

Someone else? I masked my shock with false interest. If he noticed the quick change in my expression, he didn't show it. "Ah, another man is no problem. The more, the merrier," I pretended to act happy about it, but the thought made my blood boil. At least it was only four. They were still no match for pirates. 

"Actually, he's not a man." Not a man? Wait... Could it be a girl or even a child? "He's a teenage boy. Fiffteen to be exact." A teenage boy? I guess that it didn't matter as long as I didn't have to socialize with that kid.

"Ah, is t'at so? Well, I look foward ta meetin' the boy." I pretended to act eager despite the anger that was simmering inside me.

"Well, I best be on my way. I must go tell Jim and Sarah the good news." The man ran off. We never did do introductions. Oh well, it didn't matter now. We were going to be setting sail for Treasure Planet in a week. I could hardly hold in my excitement. And nobody was going to get between me and my treasure.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I arrived back on my ship, I saw not a soul in sight upon the deck. Guessing they were in the galley, I went there. I saw all my crew sitting around the table, enjoying a bowl of my famous bonzabeast stew. I had prepared it this morning before heading out to find the guy with the treasure map. I'd been lucky enough to spot him. I wasted no time in marching over to my crew and telling them the good news.

"Well, boys. Pack up yer t'ings because we set sail for Treasure Planet in a week," I annouced, getting straight to the point. I didn't bother with greetings. They probably just wanted to hear the good news anyway.

As I expected, my crew cheered. They rushed into action, leaving a dust of silhouettes in their place. I grinned to myself. It wouldn't be long until we arrived on Treasure Planet. That loot all to myself. Nobody was going to stand between me and my treasure. Not the Captain... Not the first mate... Not the canid... and most definitly not some teenage boy...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I roughly pushed through the crowds of people, keeping my head low to avoid anybody regonising me. I was an outlaw after all. I didn't want to be arrested before I could touch the loot of a thousand worlds. The glittering gold... Rubies... Jewels... The thought made me wish that the ship could just teleport us there. It would be about four months before we arrived on Treasure Planet. It seemed like forever away, but it would all be worth it in the end. 

A loud ruckus behind me brought me back to reality. I flinched, guessing what had happened before I even turned around. My suspicians were corret. Scroop, a spider-lobster like guy, held a man in the air by the shirt. Scroop snapped his claws in front of the stranger's face, a menacing smile spreading across his lips. Fear shone in the man's eyes as he stared at the pinchers. 

The scene had caught the attention of many people. Rolling my eyes, I trudged over to the incident. "Scroop! Release him!" Shooting me a glare, Scroop released his hold on the man, allowing him to fall onto the concrete. "I am so sorry 'bout t'at, but no harm done. We best be on our way." Politely noding at the man, I motioned for my crew to follow me before we attracted any unwelcomed guests. "Do ye want ta get us arrested!?" I whispered-shouted at Scroop as we made our way down the path. 

"He bumped into me firssssst," Scroop defended, sneering at the guy behind that was no longer in view. 

"Yer best behave better on the ship," I ordered, glaring at him. Scroop matched it with his own.

I was about to lecture him somemore, but a large ship came into view. It was even bigger than my own. My guess was that this was the R.L.S Legacy. I wasted no time in climbing aboard. I gazed around at my new suroundings. This ship was similar to my own, except that mine was painted black and it was smaller. 

"You there!" A womans voice disturbed my observations. Jerking towards the voice, I spotted a thin woman at the helm. She held a serious expression as she observed both me and my crew over. "What business do you have aboard my ship?"

Realization flashed across my face, grinning. "Ah, ye must be the Captain. Pleasure ta make ye acquaintance. I am the ship's cook and t'is is yer crew." I gestured to the men behind me.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She merely just nodded in understanding. "Very well... Head to your posts. We will be taking off as soon as the Doc gets here." She didn't seem that interested in us. But I followed her orders and went below deck. I found the Galley with ease since I had been on a ship before, despite the size.

Boxes filled the area which I guess were packed with food and kitchen ware. I decided to set up my work area. I picked a random box, pulling out pots and pans. I hung them up on the hooks, putting kitchen utensils in the drawers, and filled the large barrel with purps. While I was at it, I decided to mop the floors, wipe down the tables and do the dishes. 

Once I was done, I stood back and admired my work. It was so clean, that I could had sworn I saw everything sparkling. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I released an exhausted sigh. The voyage hadn't even started yet, and I was already tired. A blur flew into my line of vision, startling me. My back hit the table. Once I got a better look, I realized it was just my pet, Morph. I allowed a smile to make its way to my lips. I lifted a hand, allowing the shape shifter to perch himself on it.

"Since we got some time until we take off into the galaxy, 'ow 'bout we start cookin'?" I suggested to Morph who chirped in agreement. I picked up a stray carrot from the table, my cyborg arm automatically changing into a knife and slicing up the vegtable into small pieces. I expertly tossed it into a large bowl. I added a few more ingredients before picking up a spoon and bringing it up to my lips, giving it a taste. 

I suddenly heard footsteps making their way down the stairs, getting louder as they draw closer, quickly followed by two muffled voices. I had to strain my ears to fully hear the conversation.

Unfortunately, I was only able to catch their conversation as they were storming down the stairs into my Galley. Their voices raising, sounding either upset or angry. I couldn't tell which one it was. Possibly both. "That woman! That... FELINE! Who does she think is working for whom?" I heard a familiar voice yell. It sounded just like the guy I'd met at the Spaceport. 

"It's MY map, and she's got me bussing tables," came another voice, sounding a lot younger than the first. That must be the teenager I was told about. Wait… Did he say his map? So he was the one that found the Treasure map. Interesting...

I pretended to act busy as they entered the Galley, whistling to myself as I chopped up vegtables. I heard the first mate scolding them for trash talking the Captain. 

"Mister Silver!" Hearing the rough voice, I acted as if I just noticed them. 

Looking up, I saw two familiar faces. My gaze dropped on the boy, staring him up and down. His clothes seemed to be a size bigger than him. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket pocket, and a grim expression on his face. I could just about feel his rebellious nature radiating off him. I almost laughed at the canid outfit. It looked like a spacesuit. He sure had a strange fashion sense. 

"Why, Mister Arrow, sir! Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents to grace me humble galley! Had I known, I'da tucked in me shirt!" I chuckled, stepping into the light. I began tucking my shirt and apron into my pants.

I heard the young lad gasp and mutter something under his breath, but was unable to catch what he said. I just shrugged it off. He was just a kid after all.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Mister Arrow introduced. 

"Oh yes. We... Um... Met befoe... Back at the Spaceport a week ago." The Doc stuttered, politely smiling at me.

"Aye, sure did. By the way, LOVE th' outfit, Doc!" I joked, changing my cyborg eye into a red beam, and scanning the Doc's strange spacesuit.

He smiled hesitantly at me as he eyed the red beam. Instictly, he covered himself. He probably assumed that it was an x-ray. "Well, thank you! Um... love the eye!" The doctor cleared his throat, making a grab behind him for the young lad, pushing him in front. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

I stepped forward, sticking out my cyborg hand. "Jimbo!" I exclaimed cheerfully, giving him a nickname from the top of my head. I stared down at the boy who sneered at my hand. Following his gaze, I realized that it was full of sharp kitchen ware. Chuckling at my own stupidity, I switched it back to my usual cyborg hand.

The young lad just glared down at my metal hand, then up at me, refusing to shake. I simply just smiled down at him, shurgging. He obviously wasn't going to shake. I went over to the table and began to cook again. "Ah, now, don't be too put off by t'is... hunk o' hardware!" I said, shooting the boy a quick glance. I pulled down a large shrimp hanging from the ceiling and snipped it. I began fileting them with my cybernetic arm.

I hummed a little tune as I worked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the Galley. I pulled out some other vegetables and changed my arm into a cleaver. I chopped them quickly, pushing the vegetables closer with my flesh hand. At one point, I pretended to cut my left hand off with the cleaver as a joke. "WOAH!" I yelled out in fake shock as I held up my empty-looking sleeve. Suddenly, my hand popped out of the sleeve. I chuckled as I wiggled my fingers at the young lad and the Doc. It was supposed to lighten the mood. I grabbed three eggs in my left hand. "T'ese gears 'ave been tough gettin' used to, but t'ey do come in mighty-" I tossed the eggs in the air and expertly caught them with special tools in my cybernetic arm. "-handy! From time to time"

I cracked all three eggs into the pan where the shrimp was. I flipped my cybernetic arm into a flamethrower, heating the contents of the pan. I poured them into the pot on the stove, stired the contents, and took a sip of the result. "Mmmmmm…" I smiled up at them, proud of my work. I ladled the stew into two seperate bowls, and handed one to Jim and Doppler. "'ere, now! 'ave a taste o' me famous bonzabeast stew!" I said proudly. I noticed in the corner of my eye that the young lad was giving me a suspicious look. It was as if he thought I poisoned the food. I chose to just ignore it. Teenagers were usually like this.

I watched the Doc as he sniffed the contents, taking a small taste. He smiled up at me. "Mmmmmm! Delightfully tangy, yet, robust!" he commented.

"Old family recipe..."

He lowered his head to try some more. Without warning, an eyeball floated to the suface. "Ahhhhhh!" He jerked his head back, staring fearfully at the new item in his food. His gaze flicked between the bowl and back to me, expecting an explanation. 

Smiling, I clamped a an arm around his shoulder, pointing at the eyeball in his stew. "In fact, t'at was part o' th' old family!" I barked out a laugh at my own joke. The Doc sighed. He obviously didn't find it that funny. I wiped away happy tears from my eyes before picking the eye ball out of the stew. "Ehh, just kiddin', Doc!" I tossed the gummy eyeball into my mouth. The Doc forced a weak laugh. 

I leaned over and winked at Jimbo. "I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder!" The young lad took a step to the side, attempting to create some space between us. Jim eyed the bowl suspiciously. I settled an arm around his shoulders. I could feel the boy tense up at the touch. "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig!" I offered him a spoon. He just stared at it, raising an eyebrow. I plopped the kitchen utensil into the bowl. Sensing his gaze upon me, I took the hint and moved away from him.

He scooped up a spoonful of the murky stew and stared at it, somewhat hesitant. Before he even had time to take a bite, the spoon suddenly grew a mouth and swallowed the stew. The end turned pink, and two eyes popped open on it, blinking up at Jim. I chuckled as Jimbo gasped in surprise. The spoon transformed into a small pink blob with no real shape. My pet stared up at the boy, panting like a puppy. "Morph! You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief, so that's where you was hidin'!" I exclaimed. Morph transformed into a straw, sucking up the rest of Jimbo's stew. The young lad watched in amazement, he obviously had never seen a creature like Morph before. 

Once content, the little pink blob changed back into his original form, releasing a happy belche. Morph flew up to Jim, rubbing himself against Jimbo's cheek. For the first time since entering the Galley, the young lad smiled. "Woah! Huh! What is that thing?" the young lad asked, reaching forward to touch Morph. 

"What is that thing?" my pet mimicked. Upon contact, Morph scattered into tiny pieces, surprising the boy. Morph transformed into a smaller version of Jim and stood on his finger.

"He's-" I attempted to explain, but didn't exactly know how to start so I just stated the obvious, "A morph." Jim leaned towards the pink blob, Morph copied his movements. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-one!" After I finished my explansion, Morph had transformed back into his original form. He gave Jim a lick on the cheek, then flew back to me. I pulled Morph closer to me as he affectionately rubbed his body against my cheek. "Ah, he took a shine t' me! We been together ever since! Right?" I said as I continued nuzzling Morphy.

Bells echoeed from above, alerting us that it was time to set sail. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" he asked, gesturing for the Doc to follow him

The Doc smiled excitedly at Mister Arrow's offer. "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" he asked as if it was an obvious question. The three of us gave him blank looks, silence filling the room. His smile disappeared once he realized nobody understood the question. "...I'll follow you," he stated, walking away embarrassed.

The young lad gave me one last glare before attempting to follow the Doc. I poured myself a bowl of stew and was in the middle of eatting some when I heard Mister Arrow's voice, "Mister Hawkins will stay here! In your charge, Mister Silver!" he ordered. 

Surprised, I spat out a mouthful of stew, coughing. I wiped the stew off my mouth with the back of my flesh hand. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but, uh-" I began to protest. I had better things to do than look after some brat. I was a cook, not a babysitter

Mister Arrow stopped walking, giving us both a stern look. "Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept... busy…" he ordered, exiting the room. 

We both began to protest as he walked away.

"Hey, w-"

"Oh, but-"

"No, wh—"

"Wh- the lad's just-"

Our complaints fell upon deaf ears. I released a heavy sigh, accepting defeat. I rubbed my mismatched eyes, exasperated. My gaze fell upon Jimbo who was already returning the gaze. "So... Cap'n's put you with me, eh?" I asked. 

Jimbo moved away from me, but his gaze never left mine. "Whatever," he answered with a shrug.

I replaced my defeated look with a smile, shrugging my shoulders. "Ehhh... Who be a humble cyborg, to argue with a cap'n?" I attempted to act sincere, returning to my cooking. I pulled out a fruit and peeled it using my cybernetic arm.

"Yeeeah..." Jim said, stretching the word. I could feel the young lad's gaze upon me, but I tried to pretend to be preoccupied with my cooking. "Ya know... These purps, they're kinda like the ones back home... on Montressor." Jimbo stressed out the word 'Montressor,' as if it would affact me."... You ever been there?"

I just continued working, not facing the young lad. "Ehh, can't say t'at I 'ave, Jimbo," I lied, I kept my express neutral. I knew what the young lad was up too. He was trying to trick me by putting me under pressure. I was not going to fall for it. If he wanted to play rough then bring it.

He continued to speak, obviously not satisfied with my answer. "Come to think of it... Just before I left I met this old guy. He was um... He was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is'at so?" I asked curiously as I began cutting up the fruit that I had peeled.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "What was that old salamander's name...?" he mused to himself in false curiosity as if he thought that would get my attention. I stayed silent. "Oh yeah. Bones. Billy... Bones?"

I poured some soup from a black pot into a large pot. I stared at him with false curiousity. "Bones? Boooones?" I questioned, stretching out the name. I pretended to think, but shook my head. I carried the pot to where the lad sat, heaving it onto the table. I smiled at him while he just glared in return. I made a noise of disagreement. "T'ain't ringin' any bells." Jimbo leaned forward, staring at the contents in the pot. "There's a slew o' cyborgs, roamin' this port!" Jim glanced up at me, that same suspicious look never leaving his face.

Whistles sounded from above. I stared up in the direction of the noise. It was Mister Arrow's voice, "Prepare to cast off!" I smiled, relieved that Mister Arrow had saved me from our conversation.

I gave Jimbo a gentle push towards the stairs. "Ehh, off with yeh, lad! An' watch the launch! There'll be plenty work awaitin' for yeh afterwards," I said, returning back to the stew. I grabbed a bottle from the shelf and began pouring it into the stew, listening as the lad's footsteps grew more distanced. I stopped what I was doing, peering behind me just in time to see Jim's boots trailing up the steps.

The cheerfulness vanished from my face, replaced with a dark look. I gave Morphy a biscuit which he happily accepted. I gazed at the stairs where the lad had been just moments ago. "We best be keepin' a sharp eye on t'is one, eh, Morph? We wouldn't want him strayin' into t'ings he shouldn't." I held out a hand, allowing Morph to rest upon it. 

I was not going to allow one teenage boy ruin my chance to get this treasure...


End file.
